Pokèmon Camp
by Maria18
Summary: A story about teenagers who go to a Pokèmon Camp


Pokemon Camp By: Maria Part 1 

"Pokemon Camp?" asked Dux3. "There is going to be a Pokemon Camp?" "That's what Gareth said." said NeonOdie. "That's why we have to go to this meeting. Come on!" Dux3 and NeonOdie walked down a long hall in the Pokemon League building, until they came to a large door with a sign on it that said, "Meeting Room" on it. Neon opened the door, and saw Duke, Hammy, confusedperson, and CPika sitting down at a large table. "Is Gareth coming?" asked CPika. "I don't know. I haven't seen him. He is supposed to be coming soon." NeonOdie answered. The door opened again, and Maria18, gyarados, Psychu, and Levi all walked in. "This will be so awesome!" said gyarados. "Think about it! A REAL Pokemon camp!" "Yea, lets just hope Gareth is coming soon!" said confusedperson. The door then opened again, and Gareth, Sublade, Iceman, Haunter, and The_Great_E all walked in. "So," said Duke, "what's this all about?" "Well," said Gareth, "everyone sit down and let me explain. I have exciting news!! There is going to be a Pokemon camp this summer where we can all catch and train them over the summer, and at the end of the camp, we fight these other trainers. And we have been invited to go!" "Wow!" said Sublade. "This will be so cool!" "Yea." said The_Great_E. "Do we have to fill out some sort of form or something to go?" "Yes." said Gareth. "I just got these forms from the head leader of the camp." He laid a stack of papers on the table. "Whoever wants to go, take one and fill it out, and then give it back to me. I will send it to the leaders of the camp, who are excellent Pokemon trainers. They will be at the camp too. On the first day, you get to choose a Pokemon. You train that Pokemon, and you can fight other Pokemon in the woods, mountains, or the lake." "I'm going for SURE!" said Hammy. "This sounds totally awesome!" She goes up and grabs a form. "Yea, I 'm gonna go too." said Phychu. And the rest totally agreed. "The thing I can't wait to do, is to defeat those other Pokemon trainers!" exclaimed Haunter. "Oh yea!" said Gareth. "But I don't know how good of trainers they are." "Don't worry!" said Dux3. "We can do it!" 

Part 2 The only question BESIDES "Are we going to win against these other trainers?" that was going through everyone's head was, "What Pokemon am I gonna choose?" Everyone was thinking about this on the was to camp. "I think I am going to choose kadabra." said Levi on the bus. "I'm going to choose kangaskhan." said Maria. "I'm gonna choose gyarados!!!" said gyarados. (hehehe) Everyone was then choosing what Pokemon they might pick. Their were two others that went to the camp besides those who were at the meeting. They were JJPM and GoldPikachu. "I'm very glad I got to come!" said GoldPikachu. "Yea, me too!" exclaimed JJPM. They finally looked out the bus' windows and saw a big banner that said "Welcome to Camp Pokemon!" "Yey! We're FINALLY here!!" exclaimed Sublade. Everyone got off the bus, and ran to this big outside table for registration. Everyone signed in and found their cabins. The girls were on one side of the camp, and the boys on the other. Everyone was then to meet in the main building to choose their Pokemon. Everyone sat down in the large building, and a guy with a goatee and a hat stood up and started to talk about the camp. "Hello everyone, and welcome to Camp Pokemon. The way things work around here is, first, you choose a starter Pokemon, next, you can capture wild Pokemon in the woods, mountains (mind you, at the top of them they are covered in snow!! You will find ice Pokemon there!) and the lake. And you can fight each other's Pokemon. I will not tolerate nor do I wanna see you killing or causing serious injures to humans, myself included and do not destroy the camp buildings. Also, do not disturb other persons sleeping at night. Haunter, I know you will choose a haunter as your beginning Pokemon, I don't wanna see you scaring the girls with your haunter, like it licks it's face off and spit it at 'em." said the man. "Hehehe!" laughed Haunter. "Well, now it is time for you to choose your Pokemon." said the man. "I hope you like camp!" Everyone then got up and a lady sitting at a desk, stood up, and waved at everyone to line up at her desk. "Hello, everyone!" she said. "Tell me what Pokemon you want" Gareth stepped up to the desk, and said, "Hypno, please." The lady stood up and went to a special pokeball dispenser and pushed the psychic button, typed in hypno, and a pokeball with a psychic symbol popped out of the bottom of the machine. "Here you go!" she said. "Thanks." Gareth answered. "Who's next?" she asked. Maria stepped up. "I will take kangaskhan, please." said Maria. In a few seconds, Maria was holding a pokeball with a normal symbol on it. "Yesss!" she exclaimed. Gyarados stepped up, and practically yelled, "GYARADOS!!!!!!" The lady, still stunned, gave him a gold (hehehe) pokeball with a the water/flying symbol. "YEA!!" he screamed. In a few hours, everyone had their Pokemon and were showing them off. (Here is a list of what everyone choose.): 

Gareth: hypno NeonOdie: sandslash CPika: pikachu Gyarados: GYARADOS Maria: kangaskhan The_Great_E: ekans confusedperson: clefairy Haunter: haunter Dux3: farfetch'd Hammy: jigglypuff Levi: kadabra Sublade: onix Duke: blastoise iceman: snorlax phychu: mewtwo 

Part 3 

Here is the list of what Pokemon everyone got again: 

Gareth: hypno NeonOdie: sandslash CPika: pikachu Gyarados: GYARADOS Maria: kangaskhan The_Great_E: ekans confusedperson: clefairy Haunter: haunter Dux3: farfetch'd Hammy: jigglypuff Levi: kadabra Sublade: onix Duke: blastoise Iceman: snorlax Psychu: mewtwo JJPM: arcanine GoldPikachu: pikachu 

It was getting dark and a voice over the intercom said, "Dinner is now being served in the main building. Also, food for your Pokemon will be served." "Are we ever gonna take out our Pokemon?" asked Psychu. "Mine's...uh..kinda big." said Iceman. "Mine too." said Gyarados. "All three of ours are pretty big!" exclaimed Sublade. "Well, they have to eat, don't they??" questioned Hammy. "We'll feed ours outside." said Iceman. Everyone with small Pokemon took them to the main building and fed them. Gyarados, Sublade, and Iceman went outside with their Pokemon. Before they could take out their Pokemon, a big black bus rolled up the gravel drive. "Maybe it it's the Team Rocket bus. Hehehe!!" said Sublade. The door opened and a bunch of thug-like kids stepped out. You could hear the "gangsta" rap music blaring out of the bus. Three "thug kids" walked up to Sublade, Gyarados, and Iceman. "Hey chumps." said the thugs. "Hey, you wanna start something?" asked Iceman. "What you got?" asked a thug. "That's it, go GYARADOS!!!" "GO SNORLAX!!" "GO ONIX!!" The thugs backed up in terror. "OONIXXX!!" roared onix. "So, you ready? asked Sublade. The thugs just ran away. "Looks like the thugs are blasting off again!!" yelled the thugs. "Hahaha!!" laughed the "big pokemon trio". (hehehe! Gyarados HAD to do that!) The rest of the people on the bus, after shaking their fists, walked to their cabins. "Losers!" yelled Gyarados. Levi walked out of the main building and asked, "What was all of the commotion out here?" "Well," started Iceman, "some punk kids that just arrived here were trying to act so cool, and big, and we scared them off with our BIG pokemon." "Oh," said Levi. "I see. Well, all of the small Pokemon have been fed." Kadabra walked up beside Levi. "Kaaaadabra!" kadabra said. "Cool!" said Iceman. "I think it is really cool to see REAL Pokemon!!" "Yea, it sure is!" said Gyarados. "GYARADOS, SNORLAX, AND ONIX! RETURN!" said Sublade, Iceman, and Gyarados after they had fed their Pokemon. All of their Pokemon returned. Then they all walked in and ate a late dinner. 

Part 4 

Later...everyone said good night, and went to their bunks. All of the girls went to their side of the lake, and the boys to theirs. They all talked about Pokemon until a voice came over the intercom and said, "Lights out!" But everyone couldn't sleep, because they heard Pokemon noises all night. "Boy, this is kinda creepy hearing all of these noises!" said Hammy. "Yea." said confusedperson. "Shut up!!" said the other "punk trainers". "We need sleep!" "Well, we have rights!!" said Hammy. "Yea!!" exclaimed Maria, confusedperson, and Psychu. "Whatever!!" said one of the punk girls. "Oh, I wish we had different cabins from these "punk girls"!!" exclaimed Maria. "Excuse me! We have some names!!!" said the girls. "Our names are Suzie, Sarah, Pat, and Sam!" "Ok....let me get this straight, are you Patrick or Patricia, and Sam, are you Samuel or Samantha?" asked confusedperson. "Shut up!!" said Pat. "Now it is time for the motto!! Come on, guys!! "To protect the world from dorkification, to unite all peoples with gangsta-rap sensations! To denounce the evils of sense and thought, surrender now, or prepare to be shot!!! TEAM THUG!!!!" "Oooookkkaaayyy." said Hammy. "I am REALLY creeped out now!! PLEASE!!!" "PLEAZZZZE!" exclaimed confusedperson. Meanwhile...at the guy's side of the camp...... The boy's cabin was very crowded, so everyone had a hard time sleeping. "Get out of the way! This is my spot!" said Duke. "No!" said the "thug". "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NOOO!" (It was pitch black then, mind you!) Then, two red glowing eyes appeared. "Haunter!!" said the haunter (the pokemon). "Ahhhh!!!" came a voice from outside. "Huh??!" said Levi. "Who's there?!" Like a tsunami, all of the boys fell out of the cabin. They saw a dark figure run into the night. "Who was that??" asked Sublade. "I'm gonna find out!" said one of the "thugs" named Brian, who ran into the night with another "thug" named Tom. "Let's get back inside," said Gareth. "Okay." said Neon. All of the guys piled back in the cabin. "I wonder if those "thug-like" kids found that person who screamed." said Dux3. "Or creature." said Gyarados. "They would probably get beat up if it was a Pokemon." said NeonOdie, getting back in his bunk. "I don't care." said Iceman. "Neither do I!" said Levi. "Let's get some sleep." Part 5 

The next day............. 

"Yawn!" said everyone, as they climbed out of their bunks. Everyone went back to the main hall to eat breakfast. "Did you see that guy last night?" asked Duke. "Or creature." added gyarados. "What??!" asked Hammy. "Last night, we saw a black figure run into the darkness, Brian and Tom, the thug kids, ran after it, I don't know what happened to them." said Gareth. "You should have been there with us with Pat and Sam. Hahaha!" said Psychu. "Hey!! Sam and Pat said from behind them. "Don't make fun of our names!" "Pat and Sam? As in Patrick and Samuel, or Patricia and Samantha?" asked Sublade. "Hehehe!" laughed Hammy. "Oh just be quiet!" exclaimed Pat. "Ok." said Gareth. "We have to go to the Meeting Lobby now." "Ok, cool. We will be there." said The_Great_E. They walked down to the Meeting Lobby by the lake. The guy with the cap and gotee told them more about the camp, and they were off to catch Pokemon. Everyone was divided up into groups. The groups were: 1st Group 2nd Group 3rd Group CPika NeonOdie Gareth Haunter confusedperson Dux3 Iceman Psychu Duke Hammy Levi gyarados Maria The_Great_E Sublade JJPM Gold Pikachu 

All of the groups went into different directions and started their Pokemon hunt! 

"This is so cool!" said Duke. "I mean, this guy like gave us a free pokedex and these pokeballs! And he even gave us money!" "Yea. We have to buy more pokeballs when we run out." said Dux3. "Well, should we start with the woods, mountains, or the lake? asked Gareth. "I think we should start with the woods." said Sublade. "Yea." said Gyarados. "I think so too Gareth." "Ok then, lets go!" said Gareth. While Gareth's group went to the woods, and Neon's group went to the mountains, CPika group headed for the lake. "I guess we have to use these boats here." Said Haunter. "Yup." said Maria. They all climbed into a boat, and started rowing out to the middle of the lake. As Iceman looked into the water, he saw a goldeen. "Hey, guys! Look!! It's a goldeen!!" he said. "Well, I guess since you spotted it first, you can try to catch it." said Hammy. "Ok! Thanks!" said Iceman. "Go Snorlax!!" Snorlax popped out of the pokeball. "Use headbutt!" Snorlax used headbutt, and the goldeen looked as if it were just about to faint. "Well then," said Iceman. "Pokeball go!!" He threw a pokeball, and caught the goldeen! "Yessss!!! My first caught Pokemon! Alright!" said Iceman. "Way to go!" exclaimed Hammy. Part 6 

Meanwhile...with Gareth's group... 

"I can't wait to catch some Pokemon!" said Sublade. "Yea. We should be seeing some here soon." said Gareth. Then Dux3 felt something watching him. He saw a Sandshrew stick it's head up out of the field. "It's a Sandshrew!! It's mine!!" exclaimed Dux3. "Farfetch'd Go!" Farfetch'd came out of the pokeball. "Use peck!" yelled Dux3. Farfetch'd used peck. Then Sandshrew used scratch! "Farfetch'd!!" said the Farfetch'd. "Use peck again!" said Dux3. Farfetch'd used peck again. "Pokeball go!" he yelled. Then...he caught the Sandshrew! "YYYEEEEYYY!!!" A Sandshrew!! Yes!" Dux3 yelled. "Good work!" said Gareth. 

NeonOdie and his group were walking up the large mountain at this time. "At least those thugs aren't with us now." said Psychu. "Yea, I know." said The_Great_E. "They are very annoying." "I think it is so weird that it is snowy on this mountain when it is summer!" said Neon. "Yea." said Levi. "It's really cold up in these mountains. A great place to catch ice Pokemon!" "Yes." said confusedperson. "At least we have these awesome snowboards that the guy with the gotee gave us!" said The_Great_E. "Yea, they are REALLY awesome!" said Neon. As they were walking up, they all saw a Seel and it saw them, and started running away from them! All of their pokedexs started going off, giving information on Seels. "The protruding horn on it's head is very hard and is used for bashing through thick ice." "Hey! Get back here!!" yelled Levi. As they were chasing the Seel, they saw Sam. "Hello..." she said. "Hi...Sam." said confusedperson. Sam looked up and saw the Seel. "That Seel is mine!" she yelled! "Not uh! We saw it first!" yelled Psychu. They were running up the hill, and Psychu called out her Mewtwo. "Mewtwo!! Use confusion on that Seel!!" Mewtwo used confusion and the Seel became confused. "Pokeball go!!" yelled Psychu. Then, Psychu caught the Seel! "No!!" yelled Sam. "It was gonna be mine!" "Well, tough, it's Psychu's now." said Neon. "Well then, that's IT!" yelled Sam. Sam was VERY angry and leaped to attack Psychu. Psychu was surprised at this and held up her fist as Sam jumped on her and they started rolling around and punching each other. The_Great_E came over, and grabbed Psychu out of the way of Sam. "Go away!" yelled NeonOdie. Sam then ran up the mountain. "Gosh!" said Psychu. "I'm glad she's gone!" "Tell me about it!" said Levi. They walked farther up the mountain, and they stopped to take a rest. When they stood up to move on, they heard someone yelling further up the mountain. Then, they saw someone snowboard down the mountain really fast. "What the..." Neon started. But he could not finish because they heard a loud rumbling noise. They look up and saw it was an avalanche! "Snowboard down this mountain QUICKLY!" yelled The_Great_E. They all then started snowboarding down the mountain as fast as they could. They were almost all swallowed up by the snow, but they finally got to the bottom of the mountain were it was hot, and there was no snow. "That was so awesome!!!!!" exclaimed confusedperson. "And scary at the same time!!!!" Gareth's group then ran up to them. "What happened?!?!?" asked Gareth. "Well," Neon started, "at the top of this mountain there is alot of snow, and there was an avalanche, and we snowboarded down the mountain!" "Cool!" exclaimed Gyarados. "Wow!" said Sublade. "Was it scary?" "Yea, but also exciting at the same time." said Psychu. "Do you know how it started Psychu?" asked Gyarados. "Well," she started, "someone yelled, I think it was Sam, and I think all of the yelling started the avalanche." "Oh, yea, the punk kids...how could I forget about them..." said Gareth. "Heeellllllllllloooo..." said a voice from behind them. It was one of the punk girls, it was Sarah. "Hello...did you start that avalanche?" asked Duke. "Noo! Why would you think I would do that?" asked Sarah. "Well, there is a list of reasons." said Duke. "Well...humph!" she said, and stormed off. They all heard a voice through a bull horn say "Come to the dinning hall and eat some lunch!" "Ok guys, come on." said Gareth. Everyone then walked to the dinning hall. "Hey Maria!" yelled Gyarados. "Did you hear what happened to NeonOdie's group??" "No, what??" she asked. "They were in an avalanche!!" he exclaimed. "They were??!! Are they ok??" Maria asked. "Yea. They are ok." answered Gyarados. "Good! I had no idea that happened!" said Maria. 

Part 7 

Later that evening… 

Everyone was excited about all of the Pokemon they had been catching, that they didn't realize how "time flies". What seemed very surprising was when the man with the gotee, his name is John, called for everyone to come and eat dinner. When Maria, Psychu, confusedperson, and Hammy were walking back to their cabin, they heard a rustling sound in the bushes near by. "What's that??" asked Maria. "I dunno." answered confusedperson. "Let's find out!" "Are you sure about this?" asked Hammy. "Yea! Come on!" said confusedperson. So the girls walked over to the bush. All of a sudden, they heard a loud scream, and a black figure run from the bush. "WHAT WAS THAT????" asked Psychu. "I dunno. But I think we should get back to our cabin, and tell John in the morning." said Hammy. "She's right. Let's go." agreed Maria. They all walked back to the cabin and opened the door. Sam, Pat, Sarah, and Suzie were sitting down on their bunks talking. "Helloo…" started Maria. "What do you want??" asked Pat. "We WANT to go to bed!" exclaimed Hammy. "Whatever. But we are still gonna talk." said Sarah. "Go ahead. Don't mind us." said Psychu. Sarah, Pat, Sam, and Suzie started talking again. "Do you like your Charmander? I think it is so cool!" said Sam. "Yea I like it." said Pat. "I know it could beat any of these girl's Pokemon! And the boys' too!" Maria walked over to them and said, "Well, we will see about that at the end of camp, won't we?" "I guess we will." said Pat. (By the way, here is a list of Pokemon the "punk-girls" have: Pat has Charmander, Sam has Clefairy, Sarah has Dratini, and Suzie has Pidgeot.) Maria then walked back to her bunk, and looked out the window. She saw Levi and Sublade running after something. "I will be right back!" exclaimed Maria. Maria then ran outside, and saw Levi's kadabra running around, and Sublade and Levi trying to catch it. Then, Sublade finally caught it, and handed it to Levi. "Kaaaaaaadabra!" the kadabra said. Levi looked over and saw Maria. "Hi." she said. "I saw you guys running after the kadabra, so I decided to come out and see if you needed any help. But apparently, you have all ready caught it." "Yup." said Levi. "Yea, one of those punk kids put it out here." said Sublade. "Yea, Pat was talking about how her Pokemon could beat all of ours, I told her we would have to wait and see." said Maria. "Gosh! They are so annoying!" exclaimed Sublade. "They sure are!" exclaimed Levi. "Well," started Maria, "I had better get back to my cabin. Goodnight Sublade and Levi. "Goodnight Maria." said Levi and Sublade. Maria walked back into the cabin. Everyone asked where she went, and she explained to them what happened. Meanwhile…at the boys' side of the camp… When Sublade and Levi opened the door to their cabin, they heard Dux3 say, "I wonder what happened to Brian and Tom. They just kind of disappeared." "Yea, I know!" said Neon. "I have no idea where they could have went." Said Gareth. Sublade and Levi then walked in and sat on their bunks. "Did you catch your kadabra?" asked GoldPikachu. "Yea!" said Levi. Then he looked over at the "thug-boys". They acted as if they didn't see him. "Goodnight everyone." he said. Then, everyone went to sleep. Part 8 

The next day... "YES!!" exclaimed Psychu. "I got a letter from Renagade and she is coming here!!!" "Really?" asked Hammy. "Yea!!" said Psychu. "My friend Alucard is coming too!!" said JJPM. "Cool." said Gareth. "It seems as if everyone is coming late! I heard from John that elPika is coming! I have the letter from him too! Here it is!" Everyone leaned over to read it. Here it is: 

Dear John, 

We are writing to inform you that you shall be receiving a new recruit for your camp. This child, el Pika, has been eliminated from the PL Tournament we are currently holding. From our experiences with him, he appears to be an outgoing person, but very short-tempered. Try to keep him happy. We had to discharge him from our facilities for "unruly" behavior. We hope he will enjoy his stay at your Pokémon Camp. 

He comes to your camp with one pokémon, Abra. He likes to buy it strength-enducing items, so it is rather powerful. He has named it Delta, after the fourth letter in the Greek alphabet. He has purposely prevented it from evolving, he believes that the Abra stage to be the cutest. 

He likes to make friends, and is very aggressive in pokémon battles. 

Again, John, we hope that our friend el, here, enjoys his stay at your Pokémon Camp and makes lots of new friends. Oh, one more thing. Try to keep him away from caffeine and sugar, okay? 

Sincerely, Prof. Oak "Cool!" said Blastoise. "Yea." said GoldPikachu. "So Gareth, what are we supposed to do today?" asked JJPM. "Well, we are supposed to go to this meeting tonight were some great Pokemon trainers are gonna speak, but and now we can catch Pokemon." Everyone was divided into different groups this time: 

Haunter Dux3 Hammy Sublade JJPM Psychu CPika Levi GoldPikachu Iceman Duke Maria The_Great_E NeonOdie Gareth Gyarados Suzie(thug) confusedperson Pat(thug) Sam(thug) David(thug) Sarah (thug) Mike(thug) Daniel(thug) 

Gareth and his group were going to the lake. In the middle of this lake, was a big ballon-bubble like blob. It floated on the top of the water. "What you do is you get someone to stand on the end of the bubble, and some else jumps on the other side and the person standing on it goes flying through the air into the lake! It is alot of fun. But make sure you don't jump to hard on it, the person could go flying a little to high and get hurt. Just be careful." John had explained. "We HAVE to try that "blob" thing!" exclaimed Duke. "Alright." said Gareth. "We will do that a few times, then we will capture Pokemon." The first person on the "blob" was Duke. He stepped on it, and CPika jumped on it as hard as he could to get Duke flying through the air! "I wanna try!" said Hammy. Hammy stepped on, and Mike and Pat gave each other "the look", and jumped on the "blob" as hard as they possibly could, and Hammy flew off and landed HARD on her back in the lake! "Why did you do that??? You could have gotten her seriously injured!!!" exclaimed Gareth. "So...who really cares?" asked Mike. "WE DO!!" said Gareth, CPika, and Duke. "Don't do that to our friends!" they said. "Whatever." said Pat. Gareth, CPika, and Duke walked over and helped Hammy. "Why don't we start catching Pokemon?" she asked while rubbing her back. "Ok." said Gareth. Everyone then stepped into a boat, and started rowing. "What types of Pokemon are you wanting to catch, Hammy?" asked CPika. "All of the WATER Pokemon I want to catch are Gyarados (water/flying), Vaporeon, and Staryu." she said. "Well, the Gyarados and the Vaporeon are evolved forms." said Duke. "But you could get lucky!" "I sure hope so!" said Hammy. Part 9 

Meanwhile with Sublade's group... 

Everyone in Sublade's group was getting a little aggravated. All they could hear while walking up into the woods, was Sam's complaining. "Oh, gosh! I am getting my shoes dirty! Ahhh!! A bug! Do you think there are bears here??" Gyarados turned around. "You don't need to worry about bears!! Only be worried about Pokemon like Primapes!!" he said. "Oh gosh!" said Sam. "Do you think we will see any??" " I hope so! Then we could catch it!" said Levi. Sublade noticed Daniel had been quiet the whole time. Sublade nudged Maria. Maria looked confused at first, then realized what he meant. "Hey guys!!" said Levi suddenly. "Look! A pidgeotto!! Go kadabra!" Kadabra popped out of the pokeball. "Kaaaadabra!" it said. "Use confusion!" yelled Levi. "The kadabra used confusion on the pidgeotto. The pidgeotto used quick attack! Kadabra did not look to well, but used confusion again. Then the pidgeotto used quick attack again, and the kadabra fell over, and looked really hurt! "Kadabra!! Are you ok??" asked Levi. "Kaa..da..bra." it said. Levi looked over at the pidgeotto. "Stupid bird. Pokeball go!!" The ball wiggled a little, then broke, and the pidgeotto flew away! "Aww...sorry, Levi." said Maria. "Yea." said Sublade. "Gosh!" said Daniel, all of a sudden. "Your Kadabra is WEAK!" "It is not! It just isn't doing well right now!" exclaimed Maria. "Yes it is! Look at it!" yelled Daniel. Levi picked up the kadabra in his arms. "Let's find the nearest Pokemon center." he said. "Right!" said Sublade. "Follow me!" 

Meanwhile...with Haunter's group... 

"We have got to find some ghost Pokemon!" exclaimed Haunter. "But can we PLEASE go to the woods?" asked GoldPikachu. "Oh, I guess!" said Haunter. As they were walking, Haunter talked about all of his plots. "It would be cool to put a smoke bomb in the dinning hall while everyone is eating! Don't ya think, JJPM?" asked Haunter. "Umm...I dunno." replied JJPM. "It wouldn't be cool for the people who were eating, I could tell you that!" "Ahh! Nonsense! I say we do it! I am gonna! Just you wait!" said Haunter, looking mad. "Ok, whatever." said GoldPikachu. "Oh, would you just SHUT UP!!" yelled Suzie. The_Great_E just shook his head, and looked on up the path. "Me?? Shut up?? Impossible!! Don't tell me to shut up!!" exclaimed Haunter. "Well then, I say we battle our Pokemon!" yelled Suzie, getting mad. "Al right!" said Haunter. "Your on!!" "Go Pidgeot!" yelled Suzie. The light brown pidgeot popped out of a pokeball. "Pidgeot!!" it said. "Alright! GO HAUNTER!!" The ghost Pokemon glided out of the pokeball. "Haunter!!" it yelled. The pidgeot looked petrified of the Haunter, but was ready to fight. The Haunter looked at the pidgeot, saw the face it was making, and gave out a loud, evil laugh. "Bwahahahahaha!!" The pidgeot was now angry, and so was Suzie. "Alright. Let's start." she said. "Are we gonna bet anything?" "Hummm..." said Haunter. "How about $40.00?" "Uhh...$40.00? Well, alright." said Suzie. The_Great_E flipped a coin to see who went first. Suzie got to go first. "Go Suzie!" yelled David. "Go Haunter!!" yelled JJPM, GoldPikachu, and The_Great_E. "Ok! Pidgeot, use quick attack!" yelled Suzie. The Haunter barely flinched. "Alright! Haunter! Use confusion!!!" The Haunter glared at the pidgeot, and used confusion. The pidgeot all of a sudden got a dumb look on it's face. "Darn!!" yelled Suzie. "Well, pidgeot, use wing attack!!" Instead of using wing attack, it used sand attack, since it was confused. "Heehee!" laughed Haunter. "Argg!!" exclaimed Suzie. "Haunter," started Haunter, "use nightshade!" The Haunter used nightshade and the pidgeot looked as if it were getting weak. "Well, Pidgeot." said Suzie. "Use gust!" The pidgeot used gust, and it was a critical hit! "Yes! Go Suzie!" yelled David. "Oh shut up!" said GoldPikachu. "Go Haunter!!" yelled GoldPikachu, JJPM, and The_Great_E. "Alright! Haunter, use lick!" The Haunter used lick, and the pidgeot looked almost close to fainting! "You might as well give me the money now." said Haunter. "Never! Pidgeot! Use gust!" yelled Suzie. The pidgeot used gust, and it was another critical hit! If the pidgeot did this about one or two more times, the Haunter would probably faint! "Haunter!!" yelled the Haunter. "Ok, Haunter, use nightshade!" The Haunter used nightshade, and the pidgeot fainted! "Woooohoooo!!" yelled Haunter. "Yesss!" exclaimed JJPM. "Alright!" yelled The_Great_E. "No!! This is NOT FAIR!!" yelled Suzie. "Yea! It isn't." said Haunter. "You just can't keep that money! Give it to me!" "Ohhh!!!!!!!" exclaimed Suzie, and she handed Haunter the money. "We'll show them. Don't worry, Suzie." said David. "No you won't!" yelled GoldPikachu. "Because we are gonna beat you BAAAD!!" "Oh, shut up, GoldPikachu." said David. "I won't!" exclaimed GoldPikachu. "I will show him..." mumbled David. JJPM just rolled his eyes. The_Great_E did the same, and everyone started looking for Pokemon again. 

Part 10 Meanwhile...with Neon's group...Neon and his group is now walking through the forest.Confusedperson took out her clefairy and let it walk besideher. "Clefairy!" it said. "Your clefairy is so cute!" said Phychu."Thanks!" Confusedperson replied. "Well!" exclaimed Sarah, allof a sudden. "My dratini is alot cuter than your stupid clefairy!""My clefairy is not stupid!" said Confusedperson. "It is too! It is soooo weak also!" yelled Sarah. Then, clefairy looked mad."Uh oh." said Neon. "What?" asked Dux3 and Iceman. "That clefairy might start singing and make us go to sleep. Close your ears!!" "Yea, like a stupid clefairy could make ME go to sleep!!" exclaimed Sarah. Then, the clefairy started to sing. "Cle Fairy! Cle Fairy! Cle Fairy!" sang the little clefairy. Then,Sarah started blinking her eyes. She then fell over, and startedsleeping. "Uhh...what do we do now?" asked Dux3. "Well, uh, I don't really know." said Neon. "You know, it would be kind ofrude just to leave her here." said Phychu. "Yeah." agreed Confusedperson."But she deserves it, after what she said about my clefairy!" The little clefairy nodded. Then Neon looked ahead on the path, and there was asleeping meowth! "Alright! Guys look! It must have fell asleep when clefairy sang! And I am going to catch it! Go Sandslash!" yelled Neon. He threw the pokeball in the air, and the sandslash popped out. "Sandslash!" it said. "Use slash!" The sandslash looked at the sleeping meowth. Then it used slash. The meowth was still sleeping, but it was also getting weaker. "Ok! Now use scratch!"instructed NeonOdie. The sandslash used scratch, and the meowth then woke up! "Meowth!" it cried in pain. Then it used growl. Without Neon's orders, sandslash then used slash. "Whoa! Sandslash! Enough! Pokeball go!" yelled NeonOdie. The pokeball missed! "Ok, let me try this again." he said. He then threw anotherone. The pokeball wiggled, then it was caught! "Great!" said confusedperson. "Cool." said Dux3. "I want to see my snorlax." said Iceman. "Go Snorlax!" he yelled.He threw the pokeball, but the snorlax was not in the ball! "Oh no!! Where did he go?!?" exclaimed Iceman. He looked over to the lake, and saw a a big shadow. He ran toward the lake and saw his snorlax on a big inner-tube, floating on the waterwith a Hawaiian shirt on (who knows how he got that!), and sipping a glass of lemonade."Snorlax! What do you think you are doing?" laughed Iceman. "Snorlax!!" it bellowed. "You are taking a break, eh? Alright! Come on back into the pokeball!" Once Iceman got him in, they all heard someone yell, "Hey! What's the big idea??" They all turned aroundand looked. It was Sarah. "How come you guys left me in the woods?!!?" she asked, while yelling. Clefairy just laughed. "Ahh!! That does it! I am sick of your STUPID clefairy!" Everyone just sighed, and started walking back into the woods.Later that evening, when it was getting dark, everyone gathered inside to ear dinner.Confusedperson, Gyarados, The_Great_E, Duke, Sublade, and Levi sat at a table anddiscussed what everyone did that day. "Poor Hammy!" exclaimed The_Great_E. "That must have really hurt!" "She looked like she was in alot of pain." said Duke. All of a sudden, Confusedperson started coughing alot. Everyone looked over at her. "Are you ok?" asked Levi. Then, Gyarados started coughing. "What is that smell??" asked Confusedperson (While coughing). "I don't know." said Sublade, then he started coughing.Then everyone started to cough, when John told them all to evacuate the building. Everyone ran outside. Then John walked out. "What was that?" asked JJPM. "We found out it was a stink bomb." JJPM then glared at Haunter. "Told you I would do it!" whispered Haunter."Haunter! You might get into trouble!" "Aww. I won't if John doesn't find out!" exclaimedHaunter. "Whatever." said JJPM.Everyone then went to their cabins to get ready for the meeting tonight, which was a bit formal. "Who would ever thought I would be using this dress at a Pokemon camp!" exclaimedConfusedperson. Everyone then got ready, and went to the main meeting building. Inside was abig auditorium-like room, which stood a little platform for speakers to speak at. Once Gareth, Neon, and everyone else sat down, the thug-kids came in, glared at Gareth and Neon,and sat down. Gareth rolled his eyes. "What is their problem?" asked Neon. "Who knows." replied Gareth.Then, a man with black hair, and very dark brown eyes, with a white shirt and black pants, stood upon the little platform. "Welcome trainers. I am glad to be able to speak to you tonight. Last year, I was not able to speak at thiscamp because I was out catching Pokemon, like you are doing now. I have learned a great deal from being a Pokemon trainer. Not only have I learned about the Pokemon, I have also learned that you need to love and care for them. If they aren't loved and cared for, how will they fight? This is very important for you all to understand. If you don't start now, it could be to late. I encourage you all, this summer, to really try to love your Pokemon, and to achieve all of your goals."It takes practice and effort to become the best trainer. If you don't try, you will never succeed and you won't knowhow to succeed, if you don't try. It is also important to know your Pokemon's personality, to know what it's needs are. Make sure you spend time with your Pokemon, and feed them every day. I also recommend you all to keep journals, so you can know what happened that day, what your Pokemon is acting like, and how you are achieving yourgoals. You all have probably heard of Professor Oak and his invention the Pokedex. This camp here, supplies you with one, and I recommend you use it. It is very helpful. It is another way to tell info on your Pokemon."Everyone was listening intently. Gyarados looked down on his program to see who this person was. His name is MattJohnson. "I have not heard of this guy before, but he sounds like a great trainer!" thought Gyarados. "Gosh! He sounds great, Gareth!" whispered CPika. "Yes, he does!""Well," said Matt. "I am going to be around the camp until the end of the summer, so if you have any comments or questions,just ask me. Thank you." Everyone then clapped, then he walked off the stage. Some else came up and started talking. Mariathen left to go get a drink of water. As she walked out of the auditorium, she heard some low voices talking around the corner. "But how are we going to do it?" asked a girl-like voice. "I don't know, we will think of something." said a boy. "Well, we had better think fast! I haven't been catching any Pokemon because of those jerks!" said the girl. "I know! I know! I will think of something soon, don't worry!" replied the boy. Then, before Maria realized it, Pat and Daniel walked around the corner."Hey! What are you doing?!" asked Daniel. "Uh, nothing! I am getting a drink." replied Maria. "I don't think she was! I think she was spying on us!" exclaimed Pat. Maria just walked back to her seat, and sat down. "What took you so long?" asked NeonOdie. "Well," started Maria, and she then told him everything that Daniel and Pat had said. Gareth was also listening to this. "Really?" he asked. Maria nodded. "Well, it looks like we are going to have to be extra careful and protective withour Pokemon. NeonOdie and Maria both nodded.After the meeting was over, everyone went to their cabins to go to sleep. It had been a long day, and everyone would rest well... Part 12 

Meanwhile, with group 3 and 4 (They went together): 

"I found out from John that there is an area up this way where you can find rock Pokèmon!" said NeonOdie. "Cool!" exclaimed Gareth. "How much further is it?" asked Maria. "Oh, about a 1/2 mile." "Ok." They walked for about a 1/3 mile, stopped, then continued. NeonOdie's calculations were correct. It took them about a 1/2 mile to get there. When they came to the rocky area, Alucard and JJPM noticed something, but Alucard mentioned it first. "Hey guys! Look!" he exclaimed. They saw a cave in the distance. "Whoa! Cool!" said David. "I have GOT to catch some Pokèmon in there!" yelled Sam. "Let's go check it out." said Gyarados. They all walked into the cave, which seemed rather small. "Hmm...it isn't that big..." Maria said. "Well, duh!" replied David. elPika was looking at the walls of the cave, when suddenly, he saw a big cut in the rock on the back wall, from the top to the bottom. He went over to it, and studied it. He then saw it made a rectangular shape. "Uh, guys, come check this out!" he yelled. Everyone came over and looked. NeonOdie noticed it first. "It looks like a door." he said. "Well, duh!" said David. JJPM rolled his eyes at David. "Hey! Try pushing on it, elPika." JJPM said. elPika pushed as hard as he could on the rock, but nothing happened. "Help me you guys!" he yelled. Everyone except Sarah, David, Sam, and Mike helped push. The rock moved slightly. "Ok, we are doing it...slowly.." said Duke. "Ok, push again!" elPika said. Everyone pushed as hard as they could, and the rock finally moved all of the way. "Whoa..." Maria said in amazment of what she saw. They all stood, and looked down at a winding staircase. "Amazing..." said Duke. He then looked down. The stairs looked as if they went on forever. "Well, do you think we should venture down?" asked Gareth. "No!!" yelled the thug-kids. "Yeah!" exclaimed JJPM, The_Great_E, and Alucard in unison. Haunter was silent. "Ok then!" said Gareth. "Let's go!" David rolled his eyes. They all slowly started to walk down. Lanterns on posts were the only source of light in the dark cave. Maria looked at the walls, which were made of soild stone. "I wonder who made this." she said. "Or WHAT made this." added Gyarados. "Gyarados, you always think "what"...is that the first thought that comes to your head?" asked NeonOdie. Gyarados thought a moment, then nodded. elPika and Maria laughed. As they continued down the steps, it seemed to get darker. "Gosh! I can hardly see anything!" exclaimed Alucard. "I know, we have to stick close together." said Gareth. Alucard glanced at the walls. Something had caught his attention. "Hey guys! Stop! Come look at this wall!" he said. Everyone walked over to the wall. They saw carvings of Pokèmon in it. "Hey look! That is an Aerodactyl." said JJPM. "And here is a Kabutops." said Duke, while pointing to the drawing. "Who gives?" asked Sarah. "People a long time ago must have made this cave..." NeonOdie thought aloud. "Yeah, but someTHING could have made it too you know!!" said Gyarados. "Hehehe.." laughed NeonOdie. They then continued down the long staircase. Haunter was unusally quiet.... Then, they finally reached the end! At the end, there was a large (and when I saw large, I mean LARGE) door. It was dark brown, and also had carvings of Pokèmon on it. Gareth looked at the door, then opened it slowly. Once it was completly open, everyone gasped in amazment. Part 13 Before the group of Pokèmon trainers was a huge building, inside the cave! "This is very amazing!" gasped Maria. "It sure it." Alucard responded. NeonOdie stared at the huge building, then looked down at his watch. "Uh oh! We have to be back at the camp building to train in 5 minutes!!" he exclaimed. "Neon," said The_Great_E. "we would never make it back in time. We might as well check this place out." "The_Great_E is right, Neon. It took us over 30 minutes to get all the way down here." Gyarados said. NeonOdie nodded his head. JJPM opened the door to the building. Inside, against the walls, stood benches, and the floor was soild cement. In the middle of the floor, there was a big circle. Maria looked around the room. "This looks like a..." "Gym, doesn't it?" said a voice behind Maria, that finished her sentence. Maria quickly turned around. Before the group stood a tall man, and Brian and Tom! (**If you remember from way back in the beginning of my fanfic, these two ran after the dark figure, and never returned.**) "Brian! Tom! What are you guys doing here?? You don't know HOW glad I am to see you!!" exclaimed Sarah. "But who is this man with you?" asked Sam. "Well, this is our new Pokèmon trainer. His name is Givonni." replied Tom. "Hello." said Givonni. He then turned, and looked at Haunter. "Haunter! I was waiting for you last night! What happened?" Everyone turned, and looked at Haunter. "What is this guy talking about?" asked The_Great_E. "Well, I am joining Givonni and his team." replied Haunter. "What??" exclaimed Maria, Duke, and elPika. "It is ture, he is!" replied Givonni. "Haunter who ARE all of these people with you?" Haunter turned to the group, then turned back. They are from the Pokèmon Camp." "Ahh. I see." "They shouldn't be down here! Not if they are against us!!" yelled Brian. "He's right let's go." said Maria, as she turned to go. "Not so fast!" Givonni said, which stopped them in their tracks. "You will not leave without a Pokèmon battle. I want to fight at least two or three of you. Givonni chose elPika, Maria, and JJPM to fight him. elPika was first. "Ok. Pikachu go!" (**Stats on elPika's Pikachu: Level: 18, - Skills: Thundershock, Thunder (With TM 25), Thunderwave, and Quick Attack**) "Rhyhorn! Go!" yelled Givonni. (**Stats on Givonni's Rhyhorn: Level: 20 - Skills: Horn Attack**) Ok Pikachu! Use Thunder!" said elPika. The Pikachu looked at him, then walked to the middle of the gym. "Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pikachu shocked Rhyhorn, and Rhyhorn is now paralized. (You'd think Givonni would be too....hehehe.) "Yes!" exclimaed elPika. "Rhyhorn!!! Come on!! Use Horn Attack!!" yelled Givonni. The Rhyhorn didn't move. "Ok!" said elPika. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack." Pikachu then used Quick Attack. Rhyhorn was slowly getting weaker from being paralized also. Givonni just shook his head in dipair. Pikachu used Quick Attack again, and Rhyhorn fainted. "Alright elPika!!" exclaimed Maria. "Your next..." said Givonni. Maria stepped up. "Ok. Go Kangaskhan!" she exclaimed. (**Stats on Maria's Kangaskhan: Level: 18 - Skills: Comet Punch and Rage**) "Dugtrio! I choose you!" yelled Givonni. (**Stats on Givonni's Dugtrio: Level: 22 - Skills: Scratch, Dig, Growl, and Sand Attack**) "Kangaskhan! Use Comet Punch on Dugtrio!" Maria exclaimed. "Kangaskhan!" it said. It used Comet Punch, as Maria told it to. It had little effect. "Ok! Dugtio! Use Scratch!" Dugtrio then scratched Kangaskhan. "Kangaskhan!!" it cried. "Oh!! Well, Kangaskhan!!! Use Rage!!!" Kangaskhan looked MAD. Then, it used rage. Dugtrio looked very stunned. "Darn it! Dugtrio!! You CAN'T lose!!! Use Sand Attack!!" Dugtrio used Sand Attack, but Kangskhan dodged it! "Way to go Kangaskhan! Now use Comet Punch!" After Kangaskhan did this, Dugtrio fainted. "Yes!! Good going Kangaskhan!!" exclaimed Maria. "*Sigh.* I have one Pokèmon left." At this time, two trainers, had come into the room, a boy and a girl, and sat down on a bench to watch the battle. JJPM stepped up into the middle of the gym. "Go Arcanine!" yelled JJPM. (**Stats on JJPM's Arcanine: Level: 18 - Skills: Roar, Ember, Leer, and Take Down**) Givonni took out his last pokèball. He threw it in the air, and at the same time yelled, "NidoKing go!!" The NidoKing came out of the ball. (**Stats on Givonni's NidoKing: Level: 24 - Skills: Takle, Horn Attack, Poison Sting, and Trash**) "Arcanine! Use Ember!" yelled JJPM. "Arcanine!" it said, then used ember. NidoKing was severly burned. "Darn IT!!!" yelled Givonni in a fit of rage. "NidoKing!! Use Horn Attack!" NidoKing used Horn Attack on Arcanine. "Arcanine!!" it yelled in pain. "Ohh!! Poor Arcanine!" said JJPM. "Well, use Ember again!!" The flames again burned NidoKing, and it fainted. "YES!!!" JJPM yelled, as he jumped into the air. "WooHoo!!" yelled The_Great_E, Gareth, and NeonOdie. "Haha!! Givonni lost!!" yelled Duke. "Argg!!" yelled Givonni in a fit of rage. "Get out of here you worthless, stupid....stupid TRAINERS!!!!" NEVER come here AGAIN!!!" He then turned to the two trainers that had come in and watched the battle. "Yonomicon! Togepi! You two go with them!!!! You NEVER fight for evil!!!!! Get OUT!!!" Gareth, NeonOdie, Gyarados, Maria, elPika, JJPM, The_Great_E, Duke, the thugs, and the two new trainers walked out of the gym, back toward camp, leaving Givonni, the Gym, and Haunter behind. Part 14 "So, what are your names?" Duke asked the two new trainers, whome they met at Giovonni's underground gym. "Well, my name is Yonomicon, and this is my sister, Togepi." He then pointed to his sister. "Oh, ok. Nice to meet you." said Duke. Everyone walked all the way back to the top of the cave. "We need to get back to the camp grounds." said Gareth. "John will be wondering where we are." They finally made it back to the main camp building, and explained to John what had happened, and why they couldn't make it back for the training. "Well," said John. "three of you fought Giovonni, and that is quite good enough!" "Yeah, but we felt really guilty anyway." answered Maria. "Don't worry about it." John said. "And who are these two people." (He said this while nodding toward Yonomicon and Togepi. "This is Yonomicon and Togepi. They were from the underground gym. They don't want to fight for evil, so they came with us." "Oh! Ok!" said John. He then showed them to their cabins, and everything else. "Now, y'all might want to get ready for the party right now." he said. Everyone agreed, and got ready. "It is an informal party, so we don't have to wear anything fancy." said lil'cp. "Oh...ok." Hammy replied. Every then started off toward the lake's dock and pavillion. There was tons of food. There was also a huge radio-cd-cassette player sitting on the ground, and tons of chairs for everyone. As soon as the punk kids saw the radio they got out their "gangsta-rap" CDs, put them in, and played this loudly. "Oh...lovely." said Hammy. She then walked up to the radio, and stopped the music. "Hey!" yelled Sarah. "What do you think you are doing?!" "Stopping that gross music! Duh!" "I want to listen to it!" yelled Sarah, and turned the CD on again. Hammy again stopped it, and took out the CD. "No! Keep that off!" she said. "*Sigh*. Whatever." said Sarah. Everyone then started to eat and talk. "Man, the end of camp is coming near." said Escomo. "It seems like we just arrived." "Yeah, it does." said Dux3. "How long is it until it is over?" asked Sublade. "Two weeks." Escomo answered. "Wow! That isn't alot of time!" "Yeah, I know." They continued to talk for a while, until they punk kids started to act up. "Hey! Come on! This is supposed to be a party!" they yelled. "Yeah, what about it?" asked Gareth. "Let's do something...interesting." said Daniel. "What do you call interesting?" asked Maria. "Truth or Dare!!" yelled Pat. "Oh no..." started Hammy. "Oh yes!" said Sarah. "Come on! Your no fun!" "Ok! Ok! We will play...won't we?" Hammy asked as she looked toward her group. "I dunno..I guess..." everyone mumbled. "Yes!!" exclaimed Pat. "Ok! I will ask someone something first." she looked toward Sarah. "Truth or Dare, Sarah." "Uh...truth!!" "Do you like Daniel?" Sarah hushed for a moment. "Uh...um...maybe..." "Ohh!! You do??!" squealed Pat. "Oh gosh..." said elPika. "This sucks!" exclaimed NeonOdie. "Alrigh, Lil'cp, truth or dare?" asked Pat. "Dare." "I dare you to...um..jump into the lake!" Lil'cp snorted. "You call that a dare? Alright. Hey everyone, come over to the dock." Everyone moved over to the dock with Lil'cp. Lil'cp got ready to dive in, but she then pushed Pat in. "Ahh!!" Pat screamed. "Haha!" laughed Sublade. Then Sarah pushed Sublade in. "Hey!" yelled Hammy. Then she pushed Sarah in. Everyone that was in the water got out again. "We are going back to our cabin!" yelled Pat and Sarah. They then stormed off. "Whatever..." said Maria. Everyone else also then got ready to go back to their cabins. 

Part 15 

As NeonOdie was walking back to his cabin, he saw a wild NidoKing. NeonOdie:"Oh...my....gosh!!" He stared at the NidoKing. NeonOdie: "I've never seen a wild one before!" NeonOdie got out his pokèballs. NeonOdie thought: "Which Pokèmon should I use to fight it?" NeonOdie looked at the NidoKing, and noticed that something was wrong with it's leg, and that it was somewhat limping. NeonOdie slowly walked up to it. The NidoKing backed away a little. NeonOdie: "Come on...I'm not going to hurt you." NeonOdie finally went up to it. NeonOdie looked at it's leg. It was wounded. NeonOdie carried it back to the camp's Pokèmon aide. NeonOdie looked at the aide. NeonOdie: "Can you help this NidoKing??" The aide looked at it's leg. "We will see what we can do." NeonOdie nodded, then walked outside. Maria and Duke walked up to him. Duke: "Hey, whatcha doing Neon?" NeonOdie: "I found a NidoKing, and it's leg was wounded. I took him into the center over there." NeonOdie pointed to the aide's place. Maria: "Wow! A wild NidoKing!" NeonOdie: "Yeah, it was really amazing." Duke: "It's so weird that camp is going to be ending soon. It seems like we just got here." Maria: "Yeah, it does." Right then, the aide walked out with NidoKing in her arms. NeonOdie: "NidoKing!! Your gonna be ok! Great!" NeonOdie took the NidoKing. NeonOdie: "Thanks so much!!" Aide: "No problem!" NeonOdie, Duke, and Maria then walked back to their cabins. 

A week in a half later.... 

Escomo, Duke, Maria, NeonOdie, and Sublade are in the main building of the camp, and looking at a schedule of the last day. Sublade: "I hear that Haunter, and his team are going to be coming too, helping the punk kids.." Escomo: "Really?? Are you serious??" Sublade nodded. Sublade: "I'm POSITIVE." Escomo sighs. Escomo: "Great...Haunter was a really good trainer too...I hope we won't lose..." Sublade: "Of course we won't! We've just gotta train our Pokèmon the right way." Escomo: "Yeah.." Maria: "How many people does Haunter have with him?" Sublade shrugged. Sublade: "Probably as many as us." Maria: "Ah..I see." Duke: "We won't lose...I know it..." Escomo: "I hope your right..." 

Next...the last battles...(A special extra long-ending edition) 


End file.
